Somewhere
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Third Yaoi! Sonfic. Sighs just the same old sadness I write! So I decided to put this has spiritual since...well...every Yaoi I make there aren't much words! Only the point of frekkin view! Crys


**Rya; *Sniffs after crying her eyes out* I'm crying! *Hugs Ryou***

**Ryou; Why are you upset?**

**Bakura; Because her fic sucks.**

**Rya; That to... But the main reason is because this fic is sad!!! My first Yaoi was sad! *Crys harder* I can't make people happy to save my life!!! **

**Bakura; Waow, you're weird.**

**Ryou; Shut up!**

**Rya;*Sniffs again* Please enjoy my sad third yaoi. **

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Somewhere.

As Ryou gazed at the ceiling above his bed, he silently breathed softly. His once lonely eyes now seemed even lonelier, and for a special reason as well.... Someone whom was closest to him passed.... His only friend, whom was also his one true fear. He gently wiped a tear away at the memory of his beloved Bakura.

To think.... Everything Bakura had done, the things he'd said, the hatred growing in his heart for over 5 millennia.... Ryou doubted he went to the afterlife, but hoped he did.... Although Bakura was cruelest to him, he still felt a strange connection with his dark. Something that wounded him deep in his heart when the spiirt left him behind.....

And now, Ryou was left alone...No one, not even Yugi or his friends, were there for him..... A cry for someone could be heard from the boys lonely heart.

_Lost in the darkness... hoping for a sign, instead there's only silence. Can't you hear my screams...? Never stop hoping, need to know where you are. But one thing's for sure, you're always in my heart._

As another tear found its way down Ryou's check, he decided against wiping it away. Allowing it to fall, leaving a trail of itself as it flowed from his check. He gently closed his eyes and sighed softly, his hands in loose fists at his chest as he lay on his bed.

Outside the window of his bedroom, rain drops landed on his window. It reminded him of his tears, how the rain could be his tears. But he told himself not to cry, he would have to move on and live threw life without the spirit he loved.....

_I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying. Until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul. Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home. _

He tried to tell himself to move on, he couldn't help but want to see Bakura once again. To just see him would mean more to the boy then anything in the world.

If he could, he would try to save him......From everything, everything that he feared...Which, although he knew Bakura would never have admited it, was the deal with Zorc. And now, Bakura's soul was gone to the monster the darkness feared.

_I want to embrace you and never let you go. Almost hoping that you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul. Living in agony, cause I just do not know...where you are. _

As lightning was heard hiting the ground from afar, Ryou held himself. He was always afraid of thunder storms, but Bakura would usually tell him it was okay.... But now....

Ryou suddenly allowed his tears to flow from his chocolate orbs, curling into a ball he thought would protect him from the world. But he knew that was not possible. The Ring was no longer in his possestion...so he didn't even have that to protect him anymore....

_I'll find you somwhere, I'll keep on trying. Until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul. _

Outside his house stood a ghost-like figure, almost completely see-threw. He wore a thiefs clothing, and had dark eyes almost begging for freedom. He blinked once before floating into the house. The spirit then, without looking around, went straight up to see the frightened boy.

Without opening the door, the spirit floated into the room. His gaze meeting a sobbing, shaking and frightened boy in a protective ball on his bed. The spirit had his eyes half close as he made his way over and sat on the bed, more like floating but in a sitting possestion. He just sat there, watching the boy as thunder hit. Every time the boy would whimper and cry more.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching. Whatever it takes, need to know......_

The spirit gently set his hand onto the boys shoulder, 'causing him to gasp and look at the spirit. But he saw nothing.... He felt something that had the aura of his heart, but not quite. But only one had this aura....

"Bakura...." It slipped from the boys lips softly. He sniffed and wiped his tears, simply staring at nothing.

_I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying. Until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul...._

Suddenly, the spirit began to glow. His appearence being revealed to Ryou, whom gasped and shut his eyes rather tightly, trying to hold back his never ending tears.

The spirit grinned rather softly and kissed Ryou's forehead. Although he went almost threw the boy, both felt the kiss. Their hearts told them....

"Ryou.... I'm going away now.... To be judged by the Gods....." The spirit spoke softly.

Ryou nodded, he didn't want to question why the spirit hadn't revealed himself sooner to him, he just felt sad that he'd have to go threw losing Bakura once again.

"Bakura...I love you. I hope you go to the afterlife." he told the spirit after he'd waited for so long, his eyes glowing with sadness and happiness in a never ending mixture.

Bakura felt his heart lift from darkness to light at the boys words.... He stood from the bed and gazed back at the boy, whom stared up at him with beautiful and innocent eyes. He wanted to tell Ryou, but felt the boy already knew.

Without saying a word, Ryou nodded toward Bakura's thoughts. Yes, he knew they thought the same at that moment. Although the mind link was no more...

"I'm sorry...." The spirit spoke, regret in his every feature and word.

Ryou grinned and reached out his hand to the spirit, whom took it. But not to either of their surprises, they couldn't feel anything of each other. But held their hands to were it looked as though they were touching.

Bakura gazed at Ryou once more, taking in everything he could for the last time. He gently closed his eyes and slowly faded away into nothing.

As Bakura's hand disappeared from Ryou's, the boy held his hand to his chest once more. But cried no tears, he knew Bakura loved him... He didn't need to hear the words... He felt them... He closed his eyes, and prayed for Bakura.....

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Rya; *Still crying* I hate myself!!!!! AHH!! *Crys harder while STILL hugging Ryou to death***

**Ryou; *Smiling like you would if someone was aparently killing you with a hug* R-Rya...I...c-can't b-breathe!**

**Bakura; That's because she's a fangirl!**

**Rya; Shut up! I'm sad!**

**Ryou; But anyway, it was a nice story Rya. *Smiles as best he can... He still can't really breathe***

**Bakura; Liar! All her stories suck! **

**Rya; Why can't I write a happy yaoi like everyone else?! *Lost in her emoness***

**Ryou; Please review so Rya will be happy!**

**Bakura; And because if you don't she might kill Ryou by hugging him to death!!**


End file.
